Oracle Files: Joseph Kane 1
Characters * "Bruce Wayne" * Sasha Bordeaux * Joseph Kane * Lucius Fox * Oracle Location * Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City, NJ VOX Archive * Joseph Kane: So, when I get these files for you, Oracle, you're gonna have to let me take you on a date. bleeping, door opening Think about it, it's only fair. I've been doing work for you for three years, putting my employment, not to mention my life, on the line for you countless times. * Oracle: Fair enough, I guess. I'll let you buy me dinner. I'll make the reservations for the most expensive restaurant in town. * Joseph Kane: I think I can afford it. chuckles So, not that it's important or anything... but it occurs to me I have no idea what you even look like... I mean, I assume you're a redhead based on how you refer to yourself as the sexy ginger goddess... and your voice sure sure sounds sexy, but- * Oracle: Down, boy. Focus on finding the files. Remember, you're looking for Case number one-six-five- * Joseph Kane: Three-dash-two-dash-nine. I remember... and I just spotted it. papers, groaning, thud Wow, that;s heavy... Okay, let's see here... Yeah, this is it. We got the plans for the old Wonder City renovation project approved by one Thomas Wayne himself. sneeze Very dusty. Okay, give me a moment and I'll make a digital copy. papers So, after our dinner, are you more of a dancing or movies kind of gal? * Oracle: sigh Definitely a movies kind of gal. I don't dance much anymore. Whoa, you better hide. Sasha Bordeaux just swiped into the archives. * Joseph Kane: Why? I work here. I'll just play it cool... and make your copies later. throat Oh, Sasha... I didn't see you there... Oh, Mr. Wayne, Mr. Fox... What brings you guys down to the archive room? I'm just here, looking at old files... for no reason at all. Yeah, no reason at all. * Oracle: Wait?! Bruce is there? I need to call him and ask him where the hell he's been. Red Robin and Batwing were out half the night looking for him. * Sasha Bordeaux: Uh... Are you sure this is the guy you were looking for, Bruce? He looks like a space-case. * "Bruce Wayne": Yes, Sasha. Lucius here tells me that Joe here is a medical doctor. Plus he's already on the payroll. He'll do fine. * Lucius Fox: The Board requires that Mr. Wayne be seen by a doctor due to his automotive accident last night, for insurance purposes. * Joseph Kane: Oh, yeah... I can help. No problem. Let me just put these files aw- * "Bruce Wayne": Sasha will handle that. Come now. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get back to my day. * Joseph Kane: Right Of course. Let's get you checked out... * Oracle: Uh... Joseph. According to my systems here, that's not Bruce Wayne. Be careful. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Harvey Bullock. * Story continues in VOX Box: Hush Now. * Debut of Joseph Kane. * Wonder City is a nod to Batman: Arkham City video game. Links and References * Oracle Files: Joseph Kane (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Thomas Elliot/Appearances Category:Sasha Bordeaux/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Lucius Fox/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Wayne Enterprises/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Candidates for deletion